Sworddance
by Nimero Quickstreak
Summary: The nameless mousemaid is back by popular demand, well, not really. I just wanted to put it back up. Anywhoo... The noname mousemaid, aka Songdew Sworddance, is out to discover who she really is. Sorry about the short chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Someone, get help! She's fading quickly!"  
  
A young mouse by the name of Tintcream, was giving birth. She was too young to have children, some said. Another mouse, the father, was frantically trying to get help for his wife.  
  
"'Cream, don't go. Twill be all right."  
  
"I must leave, Tucani. It's my time.'  
  
"No, no! Tintcream, you mustn't go!"  
  
"I must." Tintcream faded into unconsciousness.  
  
"No!" Tucani, the father mouse, fell weeping at her side. Though she was unconscious, she gave birth. A beautiful, fussing girl. Help came a few minutes later.  
  
"What's wrong?" a helper mouse asked the weeping mouse. He looked up, tears stained his face.  
  
"You came too late!" he yelled through sobs.  
  
"No, we didn't, Tucani. She is not gone yet. Acuu, get the babe." Acuu, a strong mouse, a born warrior, lifted the whining babe carefully. He calmed it with ease. "I'll get Tintcream. Come, Tucani." The five left the sad scene for the infirmatory of the small village of Okeecheekeewa (oh-kee- chee-kee-wah).  
  
After many sad, dull days, Tintcream woke, very week, and very close to death. Tucani sat at her side.  
  
"Tucani," she said in a very week voice, "Let me hold the babe."  
  
"Are you sure you are strong enough?"  
  
"I don't care how strong I am. It's my child, and I have rights to see her." The sick mouse's voice was very demanding. Her husband nodded slowly.  
  
"As you wish, you're highness." He bowed, and left the room. A few minutes he returned with the babe in his arms, still unnamed.  
  
"She's beautiful!" she exclaimed when Tucani placed the babe in her paws.  
  
"What shall you name it?"  
  
"I.I." She couldn't finish her sentence. She struggled on the last word: "Sworddance." Her eyes fluttered closed, never to open again.  
  
Tucani repeated the one last word, starring at the squirming babe in her arms, "Sworddance." He fell weeping at her side.  
  
Tucani couldn't bare living with something that looked so much like his lost wife. He abandoned her as soon as she could walk, not knowing what else to do with her. After that, he traveled to a far place that he heard that he could live in peace. He expected never to see his child again, but he was wrong, really wrong. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"One among us all,  
  
Will travel there one day,  
  
To find the hidden treasure,  
  
Buried in the clay.  
  
Only one must seek it,  
  
All the others die,  
  
Only one will go there,  
  
Plus the one that flies.  
  
The flyer will carry,  
  
The one upon his back,  
  
May the mighty sword,  
  
Be something they not lack.  
  
Across the rugged mountain,  
  
The pair of two will soar,  
  
Though snow may fall,  
  
And rains do poor.  
  
Over the wavy sea,  
  
Bring searats to their knees,  
  
Over the sandy beach,  
  
Where nobeast can reach.  
  
The two will stay together,  
  
Long throughout their days,  
  
'Til one will go to rest,  
  
The other one lays.  
  
They go on forever,  
  
Just like best friends should,  
  
And that would always happen,  
  
If only, only it could."  
  
A beautiful mousemaid sang a sweet tune softly to herself as she walked along the path. She was a mere loaner, not Outcast, just loaner. All her life, from when she was just born, she lived alone. Her father had abandoned her, not wanting a single thing to remind him of his young wife. This young mouse did not know any of this. Nobeast knew who she was, not even herself. She was to be no named for her life, or so she thought. She was a born warrior. She carried a hand crafted stone dagger at her side. She was skilled with arrows, the local squirrels taught her. She was also a skilled slinger, the otters taught her that. All those animals out there that helped her, couldn't even give her a name. Many seasons had passed since she last encountered another creature, save the birds. She has thought long and hard for a name suitable for her. She could come up with absolutely nothing. She trekked on through the forest, not knowing where she was. She knew one thing, she was headed towards the Redwall Abbey. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
In the far south, lived a creature that everybeast feared. She was strong, swift, and fast thinking. She loved to hunt, and she lived alone. Nobeast dared face her. She was far too strong. She was pure white, except her front right paw was deep, deep black. Her fur was silky smooth. Her eyes, a deep, deep shade of brown, so dark, that you couldn't see her pupils. She went by one name, no nicknames. That name was.  
  
"Jio!" A lone white wolf walked through a village, the inhabitants scared to death of her.  
  
"It's Jio Blackclaw!" Mice, squirrels, and moles scattered as the wolf walked solemnly through the village.  
  
She raised her paws, saying, "I come in peace!"  
  
The villagers fell silent. One tiny mole spoke up. "Bye hurr, mum! You told io wolfish creatures doin't tawlk!"  
  
"Hush, Libby!" her mother whispered.  
  
"I come in peace. I do not wish to harm you. All I ask is to see your leader."  
  
A small old squirrel came ambling out of the main hut. "I am the Chieftain of this tribe. What do you want, wolf?"  
  
"All I ask is for a place to sleep and some vittles."  
  
"Aye, you can stay. Miffy, Dub, take her to the hay loft." The wolf was led to the hayloft by two young mice.  
  
"You'm sleep here for the night, marm. We'll see you in the morning." The two mice left.  
  
"I'll see you before then. And you will only see the inside of my stomach." The wolf lay down, and fell asleep.  
  
After being fitfully rest, Jio awoke. It was really late, or really early. She crept out from the hayloft, and towards the village.  
  
*Squeeeeeeak!*  
  
The door to a hut creaked open as Jio entered. A babe in one bed stirred. The wolf moved silently over to it, making sure it didn't wake. I don't take babes, not enough. She thought as she moved towards where the parents lay sleeping. One woke, but never got the chance to scream. She decided to leave the other, she didn't want the child to orphaned. She knew how hard it was being an orphan. She crept silently from the hut. She left the sleeping village, knowing they'd find something terrible when they woke, the empty, bloody bed of a mole husband. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Among a horde of sleeping vermin, an odd ferret lay awake. He wondered about his fate. Why do I have to live a life of killing? I just what to live the life of a gentlebeast. Why do I travel in a horde of nasty vermin? I may be a vermin, but I'm not nasty. Mayhap I should sneak away from this horde, live the life I've always dreamed of. That's what I'll do, but Lord Silvernose will follow me, hunt me down. Not if he's dead he won't. That's what I'll do! I'll kill him, then leave. Nobeast in the horde likes him anyway. Before he could get up and get his sword, one of his comrades approached him. A lean fox.  
  
"I know what you think, friend. I know how much you want to leave here, I think we all do. I have read many beasts' thought, Goldpaw. I know your plan. Take this; it's a good way to kill foebeasts. It's quick, and easy. Nobeast will know who did it." The fox handed Goldpaw a little pouch of what looked like sand.  
  
"Tell me, Bluetail, how do I use it?"  
  
"Just pour the whole bag on him, it will kill him in seconds." The lean fox left. The ferret didn't trust the fox. He would not be fooled by a fox. He grabbed his sword, and ran after the fox.  
  
Unfortunately for the ferret, the fox had gone to tell Sillon Silvernose. Goldpaw stood outside the tent, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Sire, Goldpaw is planning to betray you. He will come in here while you sleep, and try to kill you with a bag of sand." The fox sniggered at the last sentence.  
  
"Very well, mate. You may leave now, I'll wait for the traitor in here." The fox left silently. But waiting outside the tent, was his fate. Who killed Bluetail with a blade, nobeast ever knew, except Goldpaw.  
  
Goldpaw left the camp swiftly, never to return. He headed for the river. Once he got to the river, he planned to swim the river, making his trail hard to follow. As far as swimming goes, he's a great swimmer for a ferret.  
  
After many days of traveling, the young ferret made it to the river. The horde was quickly gaining ground. They were less than a day behind him. When he made it to the river, he ate a small bite to eat, then got in the river. He swam far upriver. He knew that nobeast knew he could swim. They would think he either crossed they river, or floated downstream.  
  
When the horde made it to the river, only a few hours after Goldpaw was there, the trackers said they lost his tracks, and that he either crossed, of floated downstream. They searched for a long time. They continued downstream, not knowing the ferret escapee could swim. Goldpaw was free of the horde forever. They would continue following the river till they all died. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
In the depths of Mossflower, the young mouse slept. As she slept, a pair of eyes watched her from the bushes. A twig snapped, the mousemaid woke instantly. She sat bold upright. She peered at the bush where the sound came from. A lean ferret with a golden paw stepped out from the bush. He had a long straight sword drawn.  
  
"W-who are you, and what do you want w-with me, ferret?" The young mouse's paw inched near her dagger. The ferret was too quick. He slashed out with the sword, and stopped the mouse from reaching the stone blade.  
  
"Excuse the interruption, miss, but I'm a wonderer. I fled from my horde for a new life of peace." The ferret eyed her vittles. The mouse noticed.  
  
"If you want food, I'm giving you any 'til you tell me your name."  
  
"Sorry, I seem to have forgotten me manners."  
  
"I thought all vermin lacked manners. And I thought they couldn't swim." She had noticed he was drenched to the bone.  
  
"Anyway, the swimming thing is a long story. My name is Goldpaw. You?"  
  
"I have no name." She looked ashamedly at her footpaws.  
  
"Ah, pity. 'Tis a pity to have no name. So, how 'bout some vittles?"  
  
"What do ya like, ferret? I've got blackberry scones, lemon-cream pasties, some trifles of who knows what, and some Burdock cordial."  
  
"Anything you wish to give up, marm." She threw him a pasty and a trifle.  
  
"Tell me what's in those pasties, I've been dyin' ta know, never dared to try 'em, though. Can't trust those otters. They can pull a nasty trick on ya." The two ate the rest of the small meal silently, until Goldpaw got to the scone.  
  
"Mmm! That's good!"  
  
"What is it?" the mouse asked eagerly.  
  
"Umm. I would say raspberry. Very good. Go ahead, take a bite!" The mousemaid cautiously picked up one of the mystery trifles. She took a bite out of it, and chewed thoughtfully.  
  
"This isn't raspberry! It's wild strawberry!" She was so exited, she almost choked on the rest of the trifle as she stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little stale?" the ferret asked as she guzzled down some cordial.  
  
"I've lived with staleness all my life, I don't mind it one bit!" She took another bite of a new trifle. After she chewed up the rest of the trifle, she decided to start a conversation. "So, Goldpaw, where ya from?" 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"That dang wolf! I know that she did this!"  
  
At the kind little village, they were just waking up. The molewife was weeping at the loss of her husband.  
  
"Don' ee worry, mizzy. Io know 'tis 'normus loss, marm. We all grieve yer loss." Her brother helped to sooth her.  
  
"We must catch that wolf!" the chieftain of the tribe exclaimed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Far from the small village, the white wolf ran. She was extremely tired, for she had a full stomach.  
  
"Oy! I'm so tired. And its all because of you!" she growled wildly at her stomach as she sat down on a log. "Well, I might as well sit down as long as I have a good lead." She took out a small scone she had saved from her dinner. She stared at it. "Hmm." she said thoughtfully. She tossed it in the bushes nearby.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! Who threw that?" A ferret's head popped out from the bushes.  
  
"Goldpaw! Get down!" The ferret was pulled down by the unseen voice.  
  
"Who goes there?" Jio asked the ferret and unseen voice.  
  
"None o' yo beeez wax!"  
  
"Shut up, ferret!" the other voice whispered through giggles.  
  
"Sorry! Now if you don't want me talking, then you answer the wolf!"  
  
"Wolf?!" The other voice sounded bewildered.  
  
"Who are you?" Jio got up, and walked to the bush.  
  
"Hey! Put me down, you wolf!" Goldpaw was picked up by the strong wolf, accompanied by a strong-looking mousemaid.  
  
"Shut up, vermin! Before I rip your tongue out!" The ferret gave a small whimper.  
  
"Pick on somebeast yer own size, wolf!"  
  
The wolf dropped the ferret right on his head. He fell into unconsciousness. "You want to fight, mouse? Try me!"  
  
The mouse quickly withdrew her dagger. With deadly aim, she threw it. Not wanting to kill the wolf, she aimed for her sword paw.  
  
"Argg! That's me good paw, mouse!" She picked up her sword with the other paw. She launched herself on the mouse. The mouse dodged swiftly, hitting the wolf on the back of the head with the handle of the dagger. Jio fell helplessly unconscious.  
  
"Nobeast messes with." She suddenly forgot she didn't have a name. ".Me." She looked down on her defeated enemy. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
A few hours after finding the wolf, Goldpaw awoke.  
  
"What happened?" he asked rubbing the lump on his head.  
  
"Nothing much." The ferret glanced at the wolf.  
  
"Is it dead?"  
  
"No, I don't have the heart to kill right now."  
  
"I see. So, when do you think he'll wake up?"  
  
"She."  
  
"'Scuse me?"  
  
"She. The wolf is a she. It's Jio Blackpaw."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Everybeast knows me." Jio had awoken. Goldpaw backed away. "Don't worry, I don't bite," she said, smiling.  
  
"I don't trust this one, mouse." The ferret whispered to his companion.  
  
"What's your name, mousy?"  
  
"Why should I tell you, wolf?"  
  
"'Cause you know mine, so I should know yours. And what about your friend the little scaredy ferret?"  
  
"Hey! I ain't no scaredy ferret!"  
  
"OK, then, ferret, then wot's yer friend's name?"  
  
"She don't got no name, so buzz off!"  
  
"Well, this was originally my camp, so you should buzz off." She smiled slyly.  
  
"Actually, wolf, this ain't your camp. I moved you. We are approximately." She sat thinking for a few seconds. ".One day from there."  
  
"But it's only been about four hours! How'd you do that?! One mile walk with a full-grown wolf and ferret." She pondered that for a while.  
  
"I never said one days march, it was one days run." She smiled and winked at Goldpaw, who was also looking bewildered. He relaxed once he knew she was playing with the wolf.  
  
"Yeah, old mousy girl here can run seven times as fast as mouse," he said calculating the time quickly. Jio looked amazed that a mousemaid, as the one sitting in front of her, could be that strong. Suddenly, she caught onto the joke.  
  
"Yer lyin'!"  
  
"Maybe," the mouse said, trying to stifle giggles at the same time.  
  
"Ha! You had me goin' for a while, there, mouse!" They all had a good, hardy laugh.  
  
Later, they had a whole conversation and introduction.  
  
"You hungry, Jio?"  
  
Jio stopped what she was doing. "Oh, um, no, I had a nice meal of mole before I left."  
  
"Mole? You ate a mole?"  
  
"I was, um, hungry?" she said questionally.  
  
"What do we do now, mouse? We are in the presence of a beast that could eat us."  
  
"Don't worry, ferret, we'll be all right. She won't eat us." That way how thy always talked, 'Hey, mouse', or 'What's goin' on, ferret'. As if neither of them had a name. "So, wolf, I'm guessing you're not hungry?" They were both really nervous being in the presence of a killer. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
After a long and fearful night, for the ferret and mouse anyway, the white wolf woke. She paused when she saw the lean ferret, as good as a swordsbeast he was, cooking breakfast.  
  
"In all my life, I've never seen a ferret with an apron on!" Goldpaw turned around.  
  
"Haha! Very funny!" he said sarcastically, "I always cooked breakfast for Lord Whatsisface! Don't be surprised of I add anything grodey, OK?" The wolf nodded, and went off into the woods to be sick.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" the young mouse asked as she walked into camp with some firewood.  
  
"Told her not to be surprised if something grodey was in the food!"  
  
"Ha! You sly old ferret! Somebeast'd think ya was a fox in ferret clothing!" They both laughed until the wolf came back.  
  
"Turnip and leek soup for breakfast, would you like some?"  
  
"As long as there's nothing 'grodey' in it." The three just laughed. They ate the soup, and packed up.  
  
"So, you comin' with us, wolf?" the mousemaid asked.  
  
"Why not, ya got good grub. That's all I need to keep me mind off o' eatin' moles an' such."  
  
"OK, you can come. Long as ya don't eat us. Promise?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Three cheers for three.um.beasts!" Goldpaw roared.  
  
The three yelled at the top of their lungs.  
  
"So, where we headin'?" Jio asked.  
  
"To Redwall Abbey, of course!" Jio stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I can't go ta Redwall! They'll want ta kill me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Not if you change before you get there."  
  
Goldpaw, Jio Blackpaw, and the mouse trekked through the forest of Mossflower. After a few hours of walking, Goldpaw decided to start a conversation.  
  
"Mouse, what do you like better; squirrels or otters?" As he said that, little eyes popped out of the trees above, none noticed.  
  
"Say otters and die!" a voice from the trees came.  
  
"Show yourself!" Jio roared.  
  
"What do you like better squirrels or otters?" the creatures in the tree mimicked.  
  
"What if I said otters?" the mouse asked.  
  
"You will die!"  
  
"OK, then, I like otters better, but, you can't shoot me."  
  
"Whoever said we'd shoot you?"  
  
"Well, you're squirrels, obviously 'cause you're in the trees."  
  
"OK, then. Why can't we shoot you?"  
  
The mouse held up a bracelet that neither Jio nor Goldpaw had noticed.  
  
"Wonder what that is, wolf"  
  
"I know what that is."  
  
The squirrels gasped at the sight of the medallion she wore on her wrist.  
  
"What is it?" the ferret asked.  
  
Jio stood in silence, watching the squirrels. They were hopping down from the trees. The squirrels formed a perfectly straight line. They stood in salute.  
  
"At ease, men."  
  
"Aye, marm."  
  
"May I speak to your leader?" A tough looking squirrel stepped out of line.  
  
"I'm the Chieftain of this tribe, marm."  
  
"What do you mean be killing helpless beasts who prefer otters over squirrels?"  
  
"Well, we are great enemies with them otters. We protect this land from them pesky waterdogs. If'n anybeast who favors them trespasses on our land, they deserve to die."  
  
"I see, well, carry on your duties o' protectin' yer land, but no killin' innocent beasts 'cause they favor otters. Ya hear me?"  
  
"Aye, marm!" the whole bunch of squirrels said, then scampered off onto the woods. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer- This is the first time I've ever written one of these, so it applies to every chapter of every book I've written. So, I do not own Redwall or Mossflower. So far, all the characters are mine. Do not use any of these characters, especially Jio Blackpaw, the mousemaid (Sworddance) or Goldpaw the ferret. Thank you for your time and cooperation.  
  
Your friendly neighborhood author,  
  
Neema Tallgrove Colorfur  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"So, mouse, what is that thing that ya wear in yer wrist?" Goldpaw asked anxiously after all the squirrels have left.  
  
"It's the emblem of the squirrels. It's a medallion of a tree. If you look really closely, then you can see a squirrel in the tree."  
  
"Oh, so, where'd ya get it?" the wolf asked.  
  
The mouse looked at the bracelet. After a while she finally answered. "The squirrels gave it to me after I learned the trade of using a bow and arrow. Any squirrel who sees this must respect the creature wearing it." The other two nodded, starring at the bracelet.  
  
"I bettcha I could get one o' those!" the ferret said.  
  
"Not over me dead body, 'less ya steal it from me dead body!" the wolf said to the ferret.  
  
"Don't start this again, wolf! Or you'll be answerin' ta me blade!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare! My paws could beat yer liddle knife any day!"  
  
"You wish!"  
  
The two, wolf and mouse, went tumbling to the ground. Goldpaw burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahaha! Stop, 'fore ya kill me! Hahaha! Hohoho! Hehehe! Oh! Stoppit! Hahaha!" Goldpaw was rolling on the ground as much as the other two were. Jio and the young mouse got up. The ferret was still rolling around helplessly.  
  
"Goldpaw, ya all right? Goldpaw?" Jio attempted to pick him up, when she got him to his paws, he just fell down again.  
  
"Lookit what ya did now, mouse! Yer gonna kill him!"  
  
"I didn't do nothin', wolf, you started it!"  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
The argument went on and on. Goldpaw finally sat up, tears rolling from his eyes. He tried to stifle giggles as he watched his two friends argue.  
  
"Will ya two SHUT OOP!" someone exclaimed.  
  
The two stopped instantly. They stared at the ferret.  
  
He looked around. "What I-hahaha!-do?"  
  
"Didn't you yell?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Io did." A strong looking mole stepped out from the bushes along the path.  
  
"Jio, close yer eyes! It's a mole!" The wolf's mouth watered.  
  
"Mmm! I like a liddle bit o' mole!"  
  
The mole took out a weird looking weapon made with a split stick and a string. He chose a pebble from his pouch, fitted it on the little string, and fired it at the wolf. It struck her right between the eyes.  
  
"That'll shut yer friond oop."  
  
"What is that.that.thing?" the mouse asked looking at the weird object the mole was holding.  
  
"This 'ere, mizzy, is a sloing shot. It 'as deadly accuracy." He chose another pebble, and aimed it at a tree. "Io bettcha io can 'it that thurr tree, roight in thy 'ole." The two looked right at a little hole in the tree. He let the string go, and the little pebble disappeared into the hole. The two stared where the pebble had gone. After many moments of silence, the mouse spoke.  
  
"So, when will our friend the wolf wake up?"  
  
"Io'd say abowt foive minutes. Boi boi, froinds!" He started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Goldpaw yelled after him, "Do have any extra sling shots?" Without turning around, the mole tossed one of those weird weapons over his shoulder.  
  
"If'n anybeast arsks yer wurr ye got et, tell um Floid gave et to yers." With that, the strong mole walked off.  
  
About five minutes later, Jio awoke. "What happened?" 


End file.
